Warmth
by link1able
Summary: dribble about flutterdash. switches point of view between the 2. be gentle i rarely write.
1. Chapter 1

** warmth**

Celestial's sun was setting on the horizon as 2 Pegasi watched in awe of its beauty. Fluttershy, a beautiful small Pegasus like a flower late to bloom had decided today was the day, she would ask her marefriend to stay over for once. it has been 4 months since she finally confessed to rainbow dash, sadly her timid nature has kept the relationship at a slow pace.

"Um...uh...dashie?" she barely asked ending in a squeak. Rainbow dash held the delicate mares hoof and replied "what's up fluttershy?" she looked at the nervous mare who was stumbling with what she wanted to say. 'Come on fluttershy, you've made her wait long enough' she thought, knowing rainbow had been more than patient with her. Fluttershy could see the longing in dash's eyes, always holding off knowing how easily startled and frightened she was.

"uh...well, I um...was wondering if you would..."she squeaked as she spoke the last of it "spend the night?" at this fluttershy hid behind her mane, turning rose red as she tried hiding from embarrassment.

"if...um...you don't...you know-mind" rainbow smiled hearing the question, finally seeing her delicate flower opening up to her more if only a little. "Of course I would love to, it will be more comfortable anyways" rainbow replied with a wink making fluttershy blush harder, her eyes wide in surprise.

Rainbow dash was enjoying the sunset with her marefriend fluttershy, thinking back to when her beautiful flower confessed and asked her out. It was now as she remembered fluttershys panicky expression when she was brought back to the present. "Um...uh...dashie?" she heard fluttershy say. "what's up fluttershy?" the wild beauty asked, preparing to give her timid flower time to say what she wanted, as she saw her struggle to get it out. She had to admit though, seeing her fluttershy like this was adorable. getting back to reality rainbow listened patiently "I um...was wondering if you would...spend the night?" rainbow smiled wide, her gentle flower finally secure enough in the relationship to have her over for the night. Though rainbow not only enjoyed the idea, but had looked forward to it a while. "You know-mind" she heard fluttershy say, feeling like she missed something but dismissed it. Knowing her fluttershy, it was likely the 'if you don't mind' that came after asserting herself.

She had wanted to spend the night from day one, but knowing timid the small Pegasus was she thought it best to allow the yellow mare to set the pace. Rainbow decided to tease the young mare a little with her response. "Of course I would love to, it will be more comfortable anyways" throwing in a wink for good measure, reveling in the reaction that soon followed. She watched as her marefriend eeped at the suggestive tone blushing hard as her eyes widened like dinner plated as she realized what rainbow was getting at.

She had her fun, rainbow now decided to calm fluttershy down. "Come on shy, let's get inside before it's too dark"

She said, hoping the notion of being outside when the sun was gone would get her inside quick.

Fluttershy was knocked back to reality when the untamable Pegasus she loved said it would be dark soon. There was no way she was going to be caught outside when that happened, so she decided it was time to go in. Um...ya-lets go, I um...I want to wash up" the last words barely audible to anyone but the colorful mare who knows to listen hard. Knowing rainbow knew her well, she tried to hide behind her mane again well aware that dash heard every word. Fluttershy ran into her cottage to avoid any further embarrassment. She went straight to the bathroom to bathe before bed, feeling a little bad leaving rainbow like that so suddenly. Able to calm down in a fragrant bubble bath, she tried to get her confidence up. 'Don't take no for an answer fluttershy, don't give in till she agrees to keep you company in bed' she thought to herself, not wanting to offend rainbow and have her sleep on the couch.

Not wanting to keep the energetic mare waiting, she washed up quickly admitting she really just wanted to be with the one that made her feel safe and loved. "Sorry...uh...for making you" feeling nervous knowing what was next; she got quiet saying the last of it. "Wait" as she exited the bathroom saying this, she saw rainbow lying next to bed in wait. Fluttershy made her way over to her, hoping to relax and convince dashie to get on the bed instead. "Err...dashie?" She managed "hm?" was the only response from rainbow. "I...uh...would prefer if you sat on the ...uh bed" she blushed a rose red at this as she drew closer to the awaiting Pegasus.

but soon as she was close to rainbow she got up and headed for the bathroom, reappearing moments later with a brush. Fluttershy, sitting in the bed asked "um...what's the uh...brush for dashie?" she asked knowing the answer, but surprised dashie would do so. "Your hair of course, silly filly" said rainbow as she sat on the bed next to a blushing fluttershy. Fluttershy watched as rainbow brushed her mane, gently and with loving care. As a first to having somepony else groom her like this, she was nervous, but excited as it was her dashie doing. 'Guess this is what pinkie would call nervoucited' she smiled at her friend's silliness.

Rainbow didn't take long till she finished fluttershys mane and began on her tail. Fluttershy who had relaxed, eeped slightly at the brush going through her tail suddenly "uh...I can do my tail...dashie?" she said. A little embarrassed at somepony else fixing her tail, she was ignored, as rainbow finished brushing the timid mare's tail leaving the brush on the dresser next to the bed.

Surprising her, making her eyes wide again rainbow had begun to preening her wings. Which were still lightly damp from the bath minutes ago. fluttershy was taken back at rainbows forwardness, as preening another Pegasus' wings was one of the top 3 most intimate of gestures for pegasi done in private. Mainly because like birds, wings were very sensitive parts of a Pegasus body, heightened as if nerves were exposed.

"wha-" was all she could get out before rainbow stopped her with a hoof over her lips. Still confused at rainbows sudden assertiveness, she watched as dash continued preening her wing. Fluttershy stayed silent the rest of the preening, eventually liking the idea of somepony else doing this. she noticed how gentle, and slow paced her dashie was being. Wondered how she was able to be so calm and still…when done with the first wing, rainbow asked for the other one to be opened to full glory.

as she did fluttershy saw the eyes of her wild marefriend, and was mesmerized at the longing she again saw in them. She felt bad, knowing how much rainbow wanted to do more than this.

On more than one occasion she thought she saw rainbow stop herself from losing control… It was in these times fluttershys saw hunger in those beautiful magenta eyes. Once or twice rainbows hands had neared some personal areas before quickly withdrawing, she was most of all how dashie had restrained herself this long and wanted to reward her dashie for being patient with her.

Fluttershy wanted more than anything to shuffle closer to her dashie, and enjoy the comfort of her closeness as they slept. "Uh...dashie I...um...was wondering if...maybe uh...we could" squeaking the loudest that night she finished in a quiet tone even rainbow strained to hear "cuddle?"

She watched as fluttershy ran inside, clearly embarrassed at having put the thought of her bathing in rainbows head. Rainbow had to admit, her shy had unintentionally teased her with that sentence and she liked it. She decided to follow suit and walked in, to the kitchen for a drink before going upstairs. Having got her drink of water to ensure she wasn't dry lipped for later, she headed upstairs to wait. Rainbow knew she would like startle her marefriend when she kisses her, but she was willing to be a little assertive in hopes it would get fluttershy used to the idea.

Rainbow headed up stairs next to the bed and lay on her belly in wait. "Hope she forgets to groom her wings…what I wouldn't give to be able to preen them for her" blushing at the thought knowing such a gesture was of upmost intimacy for a Pegasus. Few minutes had passed when she saw fluttershy heading out of the bathroom "sorry...uh...for making you wait" she heard her say, she smiled not minding the wait as she noticed how the angelic creature she was seeing forgot to not only preen but brush her mane and tail as well. Happy at her luck, she dashed to the bathroom for a brush intent on satisfying even a little of her hunger by brushing and preening fluttershy.

"Um...what's the uh...brush for dashie?" Shy asked as rainbow sat on the bed next to her. Rainbow smiled at her marefriend, and began brushing her mane enjoying the feel of her silken hair in her hooves. Seeing fluttershy relaxing while she brushed was reassuring. a couple minutes later she finished, and decided to do the mares tale as well. As she started fluttershy declined her attempts to groom her tail "uh...I can do my tail...dashie?" Rainbow almost didn't hear her, nearly tuning her out as she continued to enjoy it. Rainbow decided to take advantage of fluttershys comfort zone, and begin to preen her wings while she was relaxed.

As time went, fluttershy relaxed as dashie groomed for her. Rainbow enjoyed the quiet calming affect the timid mare had on her, she was the only pony rainbow ever slowed down for. Without realizing it she would be slowing herself to match fluttershys pace or to enjoy a moment with her. She had finished with shy's tale and, looking to fluttershy, saw she had relaxed enough to not notice she had stopped brushing. She took the opportunity to put the brush on the dresser, before turning her attention to her angel.

'Just start, that's all it takes rainbow. Shell like it, just be gentle and she won't mind' she told herself. Rainbow dash then leaned over and began on the wing closest to her. Fluttershy panicked slightly being brought back to reality as she felt something on her wings. "wha-" was all she said as rainbow silenced her. When fluttershy stayed quiet, she continued unaware fluttershy knew what she was doing. Trying to channel her hunger for physical attention in any way possible as she personally groomed her marefriends wings.

Rainbow blushed a bit as fluttershy closed her eyes halfway through, her head resting on the pillow. Clearly fluttershy was finally used to it, something rainbow saw as progress.

"I'll need the other wing now beautiful" she said hoping fluttershy heard her. She did, as the other wing spread open shinning beautifully in Luna's moonlight which only made it more striking. She felt closer to fluttershy as she continued her work, hunger at a stalemate.

Neither decreasing nor increasing, she about finished when she pulled fluttershy in close and gently placed a warm kiss on her lips. She saw as the orange blossom was stunned by the kiss.

Fluttershy just sat there frozen in surprise as rainbow dash gave her a kiss on the lips so gently a snowflake wouldn't break. in the few seconds the contact lasted fluttershy was overjoyed, yet left craving more, her hunger growing ever so slightly. when it ended, she opened her eyes wondering why her moment of bliss came to an abrupt sudden halt. She found her Oleander holding her close in her hooves. She blushed fiercely when she realized rainbows wings wrapping around her delicately, slow and protective, yet something else. Something she reveled in, she realized it was warm in this kind of hold. Fluttershy felt warmth at her core, a sense of security that nopony else gave her. She nuzzled tightly into the protective wings holding her, relishing the strong scent of the mare holding her. Her every breath slowed to normal as she welcomed the comfort. Tears of joy gently and slowly falling onto the rainbow colored mane. Relishing in the cyan Pegasus' loving embrace wishing for it to last forever, the gentle mare was happy a wide soothing smile crossed her face as she sighed in contentment. As peace claimed the angelic Pegasus, she fell asleep in the strong hooves. Any embarrassment or worries of being like this were lifted in the warmth of her guardian angels protective wing embrace.

Rainbow dash couldn't resist any longer, she needed to be close to her delicate flower. to feel the warmth of her embrace that she had waited a long time for. She leaned in and gave fluttershy a gentle kiss on the lips before holding the smaller, frail Pegasus in her forehooves. Enjoying the warmth of her special somepony so close she couldn't help but envelope the shy one with her wings, most intimate of gestures for a Pegasus. Resting her head gently on her better halves, she reveled in the wondrous scent of nature as it brought peace of mind. Listening to the calm breathing of her companion, she felt the rhythm make her eyes droop. I t didn't take long before she fell asleep still embracing the love of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Growth

The Soft, gentle light of Luna's moon enveloped Fluttershy as she lay in bed, events mere hours past coming back to her. She blushed remembering the comfortable blanket holding her so affectionately. She sighed contentedly as her thoughts wandered back to Rainbow preening her wings and she smiled softly, thinking how comforting and secure it was. Fluttershy's eyes drooped, and as she fell back asleep until morning. Something in her mind clicked, changing her ever so slightly towards Rainbow Dash.

Next morning ~Rainbow Dash P.O.V~

She didn't mind not being able to move. Not only was Fluttershy not awake yet, but she enjoyed holding her in her wings. she could hear the birds singing their beautiful melody outside, the strong caress of Celestia's sun flowing in from the window. She dared not open her eyes as she feared losing the blissful peace she felt. The minutes felt like seconds in her happy state, until 2 hours later she could hear her angel stir in her hold.

As much as she didnt want to, she opened her eyes. As she did, she saw a pair of the most beautiful eyes filled with adoration staring at her. She blushed slightly as Fluttershy nuzzled her neck, but what surprised Rainbow was the lack of hesitation in Fluttershy's movements as she actively cuddled with Rainbow.

"Morning my pretty filly" Rainbow said after catching herself from enjoying the warmth and smell of the mare in her grasp. "You sleep well? I know I did" she sighed lightly being happy as ever.

"Mhmm..." was the only response as Fluttershy gave accompanied by a nuzzle of muzzle against muzzle.  
Rainbow blushed at this, not used to her usually delicate flower being so forward with her affection. Not to say it was unwanted, she would ask later as to enjoy it for now. She went to fold her wings, as she did Fluttershy surprised her and wrappped her hooves around her. resting her head on Rainbow's chest, moving her head around a little before settling in.

Rainbow was a little uncomfortable at this, at the risk of doing something she tried to get Fluttershy out of the room so she could cool off a bit. "I think your little critters need some uh...breakfast" she was rewarded with Fluttershy jumping at her words. "Oh my gosh! My poor little friends..." Rainbow didn't hear anything else as Fluttershy disappeared downstairs. "That was awesome" she thought sounding squeaky even in her own mind. "but that was a little different than usual" taking note of Fluttershy's behavior, she decided it was time to freshen up for the day and headed to the bathroom.

~Fluttershy P.O.V~

She awoke to birds singing beautifully outside and the warm sun shining through window but to Fluttershy was the greatest warmth she felt was Rainbow, having kept her beautiful and strong wings around her all night. Wanting to see Rainbow sleeping. She turned to look and as she did Rainbow Dash's eyes opened making her blush hard, despite being surprised Fluttershy kept her gaze as she saw the prismatic mares eyes in full glory for the first time.

She was stunned by what she considered absolute beauuty. "They're like sparkling jewels..." she thought to herself hypnotized by Rainbow's ogling. "Oh my...she is ogling me...what do I do...shouuld I look away?" she thoughtt before an idea came to mind. "Mhmm..." she said when Rainbow broke the silence asking if she had slept well.  
It was all she could manage. still a rather quiet response she didn't care, she was happy and the beauty she saw in Rainbow's eyes were too much for her. before she had noticed Fluttershy had nuzzled Rainbow muzzle to muzzle, wrapping her hooves around her in an attempt at a closer cuddling.

"I think your little critters need some uh...breakfast" she heard Oainbow say, yanking her out of her little world. "Oh my gosh! My poor little friends..." she managed as she darted downstairs to care for her dear little animals.  
As she filled all the bowls with food and water, she thought about her behavior moments ago. "I hope I didn't worry her. behaving a little out of character" Fluttershy thought to herself, knowing full well she wasn't usually as forward with physical contact.

Almost an hour and a half passed by the time she finished caring for both indoor and outdoor animals. She made her way to the kitchen in hopes of making breakfast for the ttwo of them. She decided on fruit salad with an addition Fluttershy thought Rainbow would like pitted cherries with the seeds magically removed. Of course, she had apple cider stocked up. Fluttershy knew how hard it was to get any in-season let alone off season.

She looked forward to the picnic later that day, before she could plan her thoughts. She stopped as soon as Rainbow Dash walked in. Fluttershy was mesmerized by Rainbow's mane, wilder than when she left the blushing mare to feed her animals. She loved Rainbow's wild nature, it was what made her so beautiful to Fluttershy. "Breakfast is...um...ready" Fluttershy said noticing how long she had been staring at Rainbow.

~Rainbow Dash P.O.V~

Rainbow had finished washing up fifteen minutes ago, not being fond of fancy smelly stuff she went for a short fly. She reveled in the air caressing her wings and blowing her mane around. She felt at home in the air, although she was only allotted 30 minutes of flying before having to go back in the second floor window. She felt bad going out without telling her host, so she headed downstairs to see what Fluttershy was up to.

Rainbow's jaw nearly dropped as she saw the extravagant spread before her. fruit salad, apple cider, hay bacon, Rainbows mouth watered at the sight. "Breakfast is...um...ready" said Fluttershy snapping her out of it. "Wow this looks good! You didn't have to make all this you know..." Rainbow said trying not to focus on the food. "It's ok Dashie. I was hungry anyways" Fluttershy said but Rainbow knew this was just her way of being nice, which was fine with her, it all looked great. She took a seat at the table and waited, eager to partake in the meal. "Um...go ahead and dig in Dashie...you must be hungry after your short morning flight" Fluttershy said making Rainbow Dash nearly jump out of her chair.

"Wha-huh? But how did you know?" asked rainbowdash confused. Fluttershy giggled when asked this "Silly Dashie, I know you can't resist flying" Fluttershy had nuzzled against Rainbow Dash's neck at this point "Besides, your mane is a bit wilder than usual and you smell great" they both blushed at this, Rainbow slightly more so.  
"Sorry for sneaking out Shy" Rainbow said her ears drooped "It's ok...I thought you would've anyways" and with that Fluttershy gave Rainbow a quick peck on the cheek and went to her seat, while leaving a very sheepish mmare ready to eat.

As usual, Rainbow dived right into her meal. especially relishing the cider, she finally finished her breakfast. After an hour later, Rainbow was painfully aware however, that Fluttershy had half as much as her, and also felt a little awkward eating a while as she sat there. Thinking of cleaning the dishes to make up for her hospitality, Rainbow started cleaning the table despite the meek protests of Fluttershy.

~Fluttershy P.O.V~

Knowing it was futile to try and argue the point, she caved in allowing Rainbow to clean up. Instead she occupied her time readying the picnic Rainbow asked her out on for today. All she was told was that she set it up couple weeks ago, and that it would be on a cloud. Fluttershy was skeptical of being on a cloud, but pushed it outt of her mind. Rainbowdash would be there, "I have no need to worry" she beamed at the thought as she finished her preparations.

As she sat her basket down, Rainbow trotted in stretching as she firmly planted her flank on the sofa. with a few hours until they needed to head out, she decided to take it easy for once, and joined Rainbow on the sofa. "Um...thanks for uh...cleaning up" she said. "You're...welcome" Rainbow replied, yawning. Fluttershy giggled at this, apparently Rainbow doesnt do this much for herself. She cuddled up to Rainbow and they lay there relaxing in each others company, until eventually Rainbow dozed off tired from her morning flight mixed with dishes duty. Enjoying the moment, Fluttershy decided to join Rainbow Dash until the picnic, and she too took a nap.


	3. Chapter 3 Yearning

YEARNING

Rainbow Dash awoke looking about lazily, her eyes shooting wide as she saw the clock. "Oh buck! We're going to be late!" she thought as she shook herself free of her drowsy state. "Fluttershy, wake up! We need to get going or we will be late" she said gently shaking the sleeping beauty next to her. As Fluttershy began opening her eyes, she saw a prismatic streak zoom about the room, stretching a bit as she got up. "Come on! Let's go, let's go!" demanded Rainbow slightly more firm than she had intended. Fluttershy chuckled to herself, smiling at the energetic and eager mare in front of her. "Ok ok...I'm coming...uh...Dashie" she blushed slightly at her pet name for Rainbow Dash, and headed outside where she started hovering as she waited for the surprised pegasus.

Rainbow Dash blushed at the new pet name, and after shaking herself back to Equestria closed the door, joining Fluttershy in the air as they flew off together. They headed up toward a cloud Rainbow personally selected and shaped for today. They reached the spot merely half an hour later, and Fluttershy's eyes widened at the size of it. The cloud was big enough for all their friends. She didn't question it the size. She landed next to Rainbow as she opened the picnic basket and Withdrew a blanket that Fluttershy asked Twilight for. She set it down and began getting a few things from the basket. "Are you still not um...going to tell me what you have...planned?" Fluttershy asked as she finished setting up. "No way! I told its a surprise Flutters"" Replied Rainbow, hoping she had judged the change in Fluttershy's demeanor right. She was rewarded as Fluttershy simply blushed a bit without looking away. "A-alright..." Fluttershy said kind of enjoying the nickname, even though unsure why she was enjoying it to begin with.

Time flew by for the two, happy just to spend time with one another. Topics such as Fluttershy's animals or Rainbowdash's weatherpony job were discussed, along with theor friends' antics. Apparently Rainbow let slip she postponed a storm for today. "I didn't know...um you could do that" Fluttershy said surprised and flattered that Rainbow would do such a thing for her. By the time they finished eating, the sun was setting. Fluttershy wondered why Rainbow had them out so late. She usually decided to enjoy her alone time at her cottage with her animal friends, so this was a first for her being all alone with that majestic mare she could call her own.

Rainbow noticed Fluttershy become a little nervous as the sun's light faded. She nuzzled up to the shaking mare and held her in a wing hug, reassuring Fluttershy with her presence. "Don't freak out on me yet. The best is still to come" she said trying to draw Fluttershy's attention to something else. Rainbow's tactic clearly worked, as Fluttershy looked at her confused. Before Fluttershy could ask what she meant, she saw the blue moon rising in the horizon surrounded by only a few stars in the night canvas. "But...wha-how did you know?" was all Fluttershy could manage, confused on how Rainbow could possibly have known the moon would be so beautiful tonight.

Rainbow Dash smiled as she giggled a little. "Well...we do have connections being friends with Twilight, not to mention Elements of Harmony" Fluttershy's eyes widened as it clicked what Rainbow was hinting at. "You...asked Princess Luna?" Fluttershy asked, shocked at the prospect of using her connection for such a reason.  
"Mhm...I asked Twilight to send a letter, requesting a meeting". Luna was easy going about it" she replied hoping Princess Luna being slack about it would ease her a bit. Rainbow got her answer as Fluttershy sighed and leaned into her side, nuzzling the cyan mare's neck lovingly.

Rainbow Dash nuzzled back as they lay on the cloud, basking in the blue moon's light. A few minutes had passed and Fluttershy was having an unusual urge, well unusual for her at least. She wasnt sure at first, since normally being near her Dashie was enough but lately however, since last night, her urge for contact had grown. She thought this over, bathed in the night sky and held by the one pony she could be free with. "Be free with...?" she thought to herself then a thought came to mind, and she decided to take a chance.

Fluttershy looked up to see Rainbow's eyes closed, giving her more confidence. She reached up and gave Rainbow a kiss barely touching as her lips brushed Rainbows before she blushed hard and hid slightly behind her mane keeping her gaze upon the beautiful pegasus.

Rainbow Dash was enjoying the moment holding her Fluttershy under a blue moon, when she was taken by a pleasant surprise. She opened her eyes to a bashful and unsure Fluttershy. "She DID just...kiss me right?" she thought to her self. "Maybe I could just..." with that she went and gave Fluttershy a gentle kiss lasting but just a few seconds. "She didn't pull back...!" Rainbow thought in relief, knowing she really had tried to kiss her.

Fluttershy almost eeped as Rainbow Dash opened her eyes and studied her for a moment "Did I not stay in contact long enough?" she though as she saw Rainbow's wondering expression. she barely had a second thought when she felt the soft lips against hers. Her eyes closed as she was immersed in the sweetness of it. Her first kiss witth Rainbow Dash. Fluttershy reached forward trying to make it last longer when Rainbow ended it.

She blushed at her awkwardness, and decided it was time to head home. Fluttershy packed up the remaining food as Rainbow Dash folded the blanket and stashed it in the basket. Ready to go, Fluttershy held the basket as she ogled Rainbow while she bucked the cloud getting rid of it. After Rainbow refused to let her head home on her own, they flew to the peaceful cottage, close enough to feel the draft of each others wings flapping.

Upon reaching Fluttershy's cottage, Rainbow opted to give Fluttershy another kiss goodbye, letting it last longer this time then she hugged Flutttershy and headed home.

~Fluttershy~

She hugged Rainbow Dash bye and went inside. Laying the basket on the kitchen table to sort through in the morning, she went upstairs to the bathroom. After freshening up and brushing her teeth, she went to bed under the covers. It was a rough night for her, as Fluttershy just couldn't get comfortable. Her comforter just didnt keep her warm like Rainbow did.

She shuffled around some more. "I miss Dashie's warmth" she thought to herself, still smelling faint remnants of the cyan mare on her bed. 


End file.
